


Therapist Hinata

by Dios_memes



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non Despair AU, Oneshot, if I get at least one person to ship this my day will be complete, probs real ooc Hinata but, shrugs, the rare pairing, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dios_memes/pseuds/Dios_memes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The non despair au where Kuzuryuu gets braces and Hinata attempts to be a good boyfriend every once in a blue moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapist Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Kyzuryuu has 99 problems and every one of them is Hinata. And like one of them is braces.
> 
> A one shot I started about two months ago but finished recently. Probably really shitty, but... *shrugs* please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for one shots or anything. Of if there are any typos.

Hinata Hajime had to put up with a lot of bullshit in his life. How could he not; he did spend his time with the weirdest group of people known to man. Being the only normal (and possibly only sane) person in a class full of semi spoiled rich kids, they often liked to unload all of their problems on him. It takes some getting used to, having hormonal teens too wrapped up in their own problems come and dump their emotional baggage on him (who was himself, a slightly more normal emotionally stunted teenager). 

So when his gangster boyfriend called him at it's-too-fucking-early o clock, demanding him to "get his ass down here right now", he figured it was time for professional therapist Hinata to, well, get his ass down there. 

He was used to Kuzuryuu calling him in the middle of the night; usually "asking" him to go over to his large house and play video games or study or simply just fall asleep together watching movies. It was almost comical, really. This short, angry kid that shouted practically everything he said and once pulled a knife out on someone during pe was one of the most neediest little shits in the world. 

(But then again, Hinata wasn't much better at times.)

So there he was, standing in front of his boyfriend's house at three in the morning, wishing he could just curl up and sleep. Or die. Either one sounded pretty good at the moment. He shivered in the cold and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. It was getting cold out, and he hoped that Kuzuryuu would just hurry up and open the goddamn door. He rang the doorbell grumpily.

There was a loud stomping sound, and a barely audible shout of "I'm coming!". The door slammed open, and Hinata felt a strong grip pulled him inside. "Took you long enough to get here."

Hinata grinned. "Well, we don't all have chauffeurs to drive us around, do we?" 

Kuzuryuu huffed and crossed his arms. "I guess." He didn't say anything else as he led Hinata up to his room. 

"Are your parents out on... business again?" 

"Yeah." He mumbled, but didn't elaborate. He was being strangely silent. They made it up the stairs to Kuzuryuu's room, where the lights were on and some old rock music was blaring from his laptop speakers. 

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kuzuryuu shook his head and buried his face in one of the pillows on his bed, gesturing for Hinata to come and sit down next to him. "Seriously? What's the matter?" How's that for a caring boyfriend? He mumbled something Hinata couldn't quite make out.

"What's that?"

"M gmmt brfcfs" he shouted into his pillow. 

"I said I got braces!" He yelled louder, tossing a pillow at Hinata's face, who dodged it. Oh yeah, he mentioned that he might have to get them a couple of weeks ago. He completely forgot about it because of midterms. Everything clicked in his head. 

"Oh fuck, did you call me over because you're in pain?" He asked. 

"No shi- yeah, that's right." 

Hinata leaned in forward, making Kuzuryuu's face turn red. "Lemme see what color you got." 

He jumped back, covering his mouth. "Hell fucking no! I look like a dumbass!" Hinata gave a sly grin and laughed. 

"You mean you didn't already?"

"I- you shut up now!" Another pillow was launched at Hinata's face. "You're lucky that wasn't a rock." 

He faked shock. "You wouldn't dare, you love me too much." Another pillow, this time it hit Hinata square in the face. 

"If you're going to be an ass, you can just leave." He deadpanned. Hinata grinned and kissed him on the cheek, making his already red face even more red. 

"Green." 

"Excuse me?" He asked teasingly. 

"My Braces band... things. They're dark green." He grumbled, still covering his mouth so Hinata couldn't see. "Hurts like hell, though." 

He couldn't resist. "Want me to kiss it better?" 

"Humph. Dial down the sass. I do have hired gunmen downstairs." 

"Okay okay, teasing done." A pause. "But do you?" 

"Fine." He held his face out to Hinata, who kissed his cheek again. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Kuzuryuu occasionally sipping a soda from his mini fridge and Hinata playing flappy bird on his phone. It didn't look like he would be getting sleep any time soon. Minutes passed and nothing was said, but Hinata could tell that the shorter teen wanted to say something. 

"Need to rant about it or something?"

...

"Alright, so it starts out pretty normal, right? They sit me down and go 'okay, this is going to hurt a bit' but they were fucking wrong. At first it's not bad, they're just applying the glue on and shit but then they begin putting the wire on and I'm like, alright, this might not be so bad! But then what they don't tell you, is that it feels like fucking hellfire. Satan is reaching out of the pits of hell and putting his hand in your mouth. They are twisting your fucking teeth around and the wire is practically ripping your gums apart and-" 

"Oh my god, that sounds gruesome."

"And that's not it! At first it hurt right? But then, what they don't tell you about? The pressure. They are literally twisting my teeth around inside my mouth, and it hurts like hell! It feels worse than getting shot, and I've been shot. Multiple times."

"Oh really, worse than getting shot?" 

"Okay, maybe like getting shot. In the mouth. With considerably less blood. Although there is blood." He groaned. "Where did all my pillows go? Hinata, give me a pillow." 

"You threw them all at me, remember?" 

"Oh, right." 

Hinata gave him a pillow resting next to him. "When the hell have you been shot?"

"I _am_ a gangster, you know. I do get in gunfights occasionally. And let me tell you, they are nothing like the movies make them out to be." Well then. That kind of concerned Hinata a little bit. "But we weren't talking about my gunfights now, were we? We were talking about how getting braces is like getting shot in the mouth!"

"I'm lucky I never have to get them myself." 

"Fuck you and your smug little ass."

"You know you want to."

"Anyway," he paused glaring at Hinata. "This isn't even the worst part, according to the dentists. After they're done fixing that up, they have to put bands in. As in, I am going to look like the most dumbass person in class! Aside from Souda, that is. That guy looks like a dumbass naturally." Hinata didn't laugh. "Gundam would've found it funny..."

"If it makes you feel any better, at least you need braces to make you look like a dumbass..." He said pathetically, trying to comfort Kuzuryuu. It wasn't working, judging by the glare he was getting. 

"If I wasn't in pain right now, I would hit you. Besides, you're not much better off than him in looks." This time, Hinata threw the pillow at Kuzuryuu. 

"Shut up. Anyway, let me see them." 

"He took the pillow and covered his mouth again. "Hell no." 

He inched closer, trying to softly pry the pillow away from Kuzuryuu's face. "Come on, I'm going to have to see them eventually." He whined. "You realize I won't be able to kiss you if you hide your mouth like that."

Kuzuryuu buried his face in his pillow even further. "What makes you think I want to?" 

Hinata inched closer. "That was literally what you told my when you asked me out. 'I want to fucking kiss you', is that about right?" He chuckled. 

His grip loosened on the pillow. "Shut up!" 

Seizing an opportunity, Hinata snatched the pillow from Kuzuryuu's grip, throwing it against the wall. Kuzuryuu opened his mouth, gaping. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

Of course, that gave Hinata a pretty good view of the braces in question. "Heh. They're actually not that bad. The color of green actually suits you, believe it or not."

"Oh shut up! One minute you're insulting me and the next you tell me that they're _not half bad?_ " his face was so red it wasn't even funny. It was like anime red or something. "Now you have to fucking man up and make up for it." 

"You mean, like this?" Without warning, Hinata leaned in and kissed Kuzuryuu on the lips. 

Kuzuryuu pushed him away. "No fucking kissing on the mouth until I'm done suffering!"

Yes, having to put up with a lot of bullshit indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> idek


End file.
